oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Onpu Onpu no Mi
|user = Leon Aux |image = File:Onpu_Onpu.gif |meaning = |jname = 音譜音譜の実 |ename = Music Music Fruit |rname = Onpu Onpu no Mi }} The Onpu Onpu no Mi (音譜音譜の実, Music Music Fruit) is a -based which has been consumed by the one and only Leon Aux, the musician of the Redbeard Pirates. By using his angelic voice, Leon is able to yell at varying frequencies to create a variety of effects, ranging from a simple push-back to a catastrophic event. The fruit also allows him to become sound. The Onpu Onpu no Mi fruit is also able to give Leon the ability of enhanced musical talent, something which Leon finds redundant. The Onpu Onpu no Mi makes the user a Musical Human (段物人間, Danmono Ningen) TBA Appearance Abilities The Onpu Onpu no Mi allows the user to control the varying Frequencies (頻度, Hindo) found in the world. By accessing various Hindo, Leon is able to gain an assortment of sub-abilities, such as flight, shattering, and many other sub-powers. Hindo can be found everywhere, and there are an infinite amount of Hindo, and Leon has access to them all. By accessing certain Hindo, Leon is able to push others back, and even fly. Techniques Sonic Screech Sonic Screech (音響悲鳴, Onkyō Himei) is an ability granted to the current user of the Onpu Onpu No Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to deafen and push back opponents. By accessing the eighth Hindo, Leon is able to release a sonic screech from his mouth to launch opponents back, and has the potential to deafen them. When being used, Leon creates visible red soundwaves that make contact with their targets before they visibly make contact, which is commonly used to confuse the targets. Vibrating Destruction Vibrating Destruction (弦音駆除, Tsuruoto Kujo) is an ability granted to the current user of the Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to vibrate any object until it explodes. By accessing the ninth Hindo, Leon is able to 'twang' the internal frequency of an object at such a high rate, the object visibly begins to vibrate at an insanely high speed, until it suddenly explodes. To 'twang' an object, Leon touches the object and accesses the objects internal Hindo, and changes it into the Ninth Hindo. Breaking Sound Breaking Sound (試し割り音響, Tameshiwari Onkyō) is an ability granted to the current user of the Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to essentially break the sound barrier by going faster than the speed of sound. By accessing the seventh Hindo, Leon is able to change his internal frequency to a much faster frequency, one that allows him to break the speed of sound with ease. Leon is not able to keep this ability active for too long, and requires some time intervals between next usage. When this is active, while Leon moves, he creates a series of red sound waves behind him, which when someone comes in contact with, will expereience the impacts of being 'twanged'. Roar of the Gods Roar of the Gods (咆哮の神, Hōkō no Kami) is an ability granted to the current user of the fabled and powerful Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to release a roar capable of destroying islands. This technique which derives from the usage of the Onpu Onpu no Mi is one Leon has only used once, and that was to destroy the island where he originated from. Despite that incident being an accident, Leon fears the usage of this technique, and hopes to never use it. This is used by accessing the 72nd Hindo. Echo Bounce Echo Bounce (響き弾み, Hibiki Hazumi) is an ability granted to the current user of the fabled and ever so powerful Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and allows him to teleport to a location of a focused echo. By accessing the second Hindo, Leon releases an invisible sound wave which bounces around until it reaches a certain location. Once it has reached that location, Leon is teleported to that location almost instantly, being teleported at the speed of sound. Sixth Hindo Sixth Hindo (六代目頻度, Rokudaime Hindo) is an ability granted to the current user of the fabled and ever so powerful Onpu Onpu no Mi, Leon Aux, and acts as a pocket dimension of sorts. By vibrating objects at the Sixth Frequency, Leon is able to send objects into a pocket Hindo where he can store and retrieve objects at a whim's notice. This has proved to be highly useful offensively and defensively, as well as being the location where Leon stores his Fruit Collection. Sound Pop Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits